the Road trip
by pjosuperfan
Summary: the pjo gang go on a road trip, and all hades brakes loose.WHAT!SOMEONE GETS PREGNANT! SOMEONE GETS ENGAGED!SOMEONE GET MARRIED!And they are all different people!Percabeth,Thalico,Tratie and olympian couples.T for language and suggestive themes.
1. whoo! a roadtrip!

**Disclaimer: Obviously , I don't own PJO, because if I did I would be wouldn't write on this website.**

**Note: They all have different ages. Here they are: Percy - 19, Annabeth - 19, Thalia - 16, Nico -16, Travis - 16 and Katie - 16. After TLO. TLH never happened. Also, Thalia was in the hunters, but she quit because she didn't want to see her friends get old and die. Also, in this story, certain chapters will be similar to things I like to watch ( e.g. The big bang theory, friends, glee etc.)**

**I dedicate this story to… ANYONE WHO REVIEWS! ****J J J**

**Whoo! A road trip!**

**Percy POV**

"Wake up!" Yelled Annabeth. I said something really clever like "Uhhh…"

"C'mon Percy, Chiron wants us!" Said Annabeth.

"Fine…" I mumbled. She waited outside as I got changed. When I got out she smiled and kissed me. I smiled.

"That woke you up." she said, grinning. We stood there for a second until she reminded me that Chiron wanted us.

"Oh, yeah. What did he want?" I asked.

"I don't know." she said, looking slightly frustrated. I knew she didn't like not knowing things.

"Ok, lets just go see what he wants then." I said. We reached the big house and went inside and we where surprised when we saw other people there too : Thalia; Nico; Travis ; Katie and the gods.

"Hello everyone!" said Chiron. "I bet you're wondering why I brought you here. Well the reason is…" he paused for effect "You're going on a road trip! Well some of you are." he said, looking at the gods.

"Wait, we don't all get to go?" said Aphrodite, pouting.

"No, the gods who will be going will be picked from this hat." he said, holding up a top hat. "Ok, first… Hermes." said Chiron. Hermes punched the air triumphantly. "Next… Poseidon."

"YES! In your FACE Athena!" Poseiden shouted.

"Next," continued Chiron sternly "Athena." Athena smirked at Poseidon and he sat down.

"Artemis." continued Chiron. "and Hestia." The two goddesses high fived each other.

"Aaaaand…..Hades." Chiron finished.

"Cool." said Hades.

"That is all of the gods that will be going." said Chiron.

"AWW!" said the remaining gods, who then disappeared.

"And the demigods going will be Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Travis and Katie." said Chiron.

"What about Connor?" Asked Travis.

"No, he is going to go on a quest tomorrow, you know this Travis."

"oh yeah." said Travis.

"So anyway, you will all share a RV together and Argus will drive you across North America. But before that you must pick your roommate." Said Chiron. Katie jumped up "Oh, I pick -"

"No , you will pick your roommate from the hat. Everyone groaned. I wanted to share with Annabeth, but now there was less chance of that happening. We let Artemis go first.

"Hermes." she grumbled. We knew she wanted to be with a girl. She went and sat down. Thalia was next.

"Nico." she said. She went to sit next to Artemis, but when I looked at her I swore she had a slight smile on her face. Hestia picked Hades, Poseidon picked Athena (they both looked pretty pissed about that.) Katie picked Travis, which annoyed her because he always pranks her. Which meant me and Annabeth where together!

"Hey, guess I'm with you , Owl-face." I said. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh and another thing, can the gods shirt their form so they look around the kids ages?" asked Chiron. Instantly, Hades looked like a slightly older Nico, Athena looked like Annabeth with black hair, Hermes looked so much like Travis he could have been Connor, except he was taller that Travis, not the other way around, Poseidon looked like me, and Hestia and Artemis looked like normal teens, except that they were better looking.

"Ok lets go!" I said.

**Ok that's the first chapter! Sorry its so short. Tell me if you like the pairings. I'll update soon but until then, REVIEW! ****\\\\\**** /**

**\\\\\**** /**

**\\\\\**** /**

**\\\\\**** /**

**\\\\\**** /**

**\\\\\/**

**\\\\/**

**\\\/**

**\\/**


	2. a sing along

**Don't own PJO or the lyrics to the songs.**

**Sing Along**

**Thalia POV**

The RV looked normal on the outside… but on the inside it was as big a mansion. It had three floors, six bathrooms, three living rooms and a game room.

"Whoa." said Nico.

"Yeah, whoa." I said. This was like…awesome.

"Hey guys, should we check out the rooms?" asked Hestia.

"Yeah!" said Percy.

"Well you two, we know why you want to check out the rooms." I said to Percy and Annabeth, and they blushed.

"No! I-I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Suuure Percy, Suuure." said Nico, causing everyone to laugh. As me and Nico climbed up the stairs we heard someone yelling. It was Artemis.

"What?" I asked.

"There are no single beds! Its just double ones! Ew… I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH HERMES!" she yelled.

"Wait, what? That means I have to sleep with Nico!" I said.

"Yeah, but that's not as bad! You're not in the hunters!" she said. Hermes sighed.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll sleep on the couch." he said.

"You will?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah." smiled Hermes.

"HEY GUYS GET DOWN HERE!" we heard Athena yell.

**Artemis POV**

We walked down the stairs to see what Athena wanted. As I was walking I thought that out of all the male Olympians, it was nice she got paired with Hermes, because he wasn't a flirty womanizer like some of the other gods. I mean, if Apollo wasn't my brother he would have just slept with me, but Hermes offered to go on the couch. We got on to the bottom of the stairs and saw the guys crowded around a letter.

"What is it Athena?" asked Katie…Gardner, was it?

"Apparently, the other gods didn't pay for the hotels we go to when we arrive, we have to get money!" she said angrily.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Hades.

"Hey Athena, a note just fell out of the letter." I pointed to it and picked it up.

"What does it say?" asked Travis.

"'Sing in the street - Apollo' " I read out. Everyone groaned.

"Really? We have to?" asked Nico. "Why can't we sleep here?" he continued.

"Well this RV is enchanted, so while we are travelling, it is HUGE, but when we reach our destination, it will be a one bed roomed, one bathroom RV." said Athena.

"Ok, but how long will we have to sing for?" asked Nico.

"Well," said Hestia "seeing as our next destination is a five star hotel in California, I'd say we'd all have to do a duet and one song together, considering if the people are generous." We groaned.

"Ok, let's just do it. What will we sing?" asked Poseidon.

"Well, how about we write a list of song we all wanna sing?" asked Katie, and everyone agreed. After ten minutes we came up with this:

_Percy and Annabeth - Fire_

_Travis and Katie - I had the time of my life_

_Thalia and Nico - Without Love (hairspray)[AN I edited this]_

_Artemis and Hermes - Walking on the sunshine (A/N this is edited so 2 ppl can sing it.)_

_Hades and Hestia - Love the way you lie_

_Athena and Poseidon - The lady is a tramp_

_All - Marry you (glee version)_

"Ok, I think this is good!" said Percy. Argus parked the RV near a mall.

"Ok guys, once you're done with your duet go inside the RV and change for Marry you, okay?" asked Annabeth. We all said yes.

"Who first?" Asked Hermes.

"You and Hermes." answered Athena.

"Oh, OK." said Hermes. We went inside the RV. I went to the bathroom to change. When I was done we where both ready - I was wearing a yellow dress to my knees and yellow high-tops with sunglasses and Hermes was wearing jeans, a yellow t-shirt, yellow shoes and black 3-D glasses without the lenses (A/N: My personal fav accessory =]). We were ready we stood in the middle of the street and started singing.

_[Artemis]_

_I_ _used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_[Hermes]_

_Now every time I go for the mail box gotta hold my self down Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around _

_[both]_

_I'm walking On Sunshine whoa oh I'm waking on sunshine whoa oh I'm walking on sunshine whoaoa oh And don't it feel good Hey all right now And dont it feel good Hey all right now yea _

_[Artemis]_

_

* * *

__[Hermes] No I don't want you back for the weekend not back for a day (no no no) Said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay _

_[both]_

_I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh_

_I'm waking on sunshine whoa oh_

_ I'm walking on sunshine whoaoa oh_

_ And don't it feel good_

_ Hey all right now _

_And don't it feel good _

_Hey all right now And don't it feel good _

_Walking on sunshine Walking on sunshine _

_I feel the love I feel the love that's really real I feel the love I feel the love_

_ I feel the love that's really real I want sunshine baby__ yea _

_I want sunshine baby yea I'm walking on sunshine whoa oh _

_I'm waking on sunshine whoa oh I'm walking on sunshine whoaoa oh _

_And don't it feel good Hey all right now _

_And don't it feel good _

_Hey all right now_

_ And don't it feel good _

_Hey all right now_

_ And don't it feel good_

_ Hey all right now_

_ And don't it feel good _

_I'm walking on sunshine _

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_ I'm walking on sunshine _

_I'm walking on sunshine _

_I'm walking on sunshine _

**Annabe****th POV**

Wow. Hermes and Artemis where good. They went into the RV to get changed for 'Marry you'. Thalia and Nico where next. I noticed that already that we had a lot of money in the jar we where using for putting money in. Thalia and Nico got into the middle of the street and started.

_NICO_

_Once I was a selfish fool Who never understood _

_I never looked inside myself Though on the outside, I looked good!_

_ Then we met and you made me The man I am today _

_Thalia, I'm in love with you No matter what you say 'Cause... _

_BOTH_

_Without love Life is like the seasons with No summer Without love Life is rock 'n' roll without A drummer _

_NICO_

_Thalia, I'll be yours forever _

_'Cause I never wanna be _

_Without love _

_Thalia, never set me __free_

___ No, I ain't lyin' Never set me free, Thalia, No, no, no!_

_ THALIA_

_Living on the street, yeah_

_Bad is everywhere you go_

_Who'd have tho__ught I'd love a Guy_

_Whose heart is as big as yours!_

_Like I'm locked up in a tower_

_Life was just a hostess snack _

_But now I've seen you Nico,I'm __never going back_

_THALIA AND NICO_

_'Cause without love_

_NICO_

_Life is like a beat that you can't follow_

_THALIA AND NICO_

_Without love_

_THALIA_

_Life is Doris Day at the Apollo_

_BOTH_

_Darling, I'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be _

_Without love_

_THALIA_

_So darling, never set me __free_

_No!_

_BOTH_

_I'm yours forever _

_Never set me free_

_BOTH_

_No, no, no!_

_NICO_

_If I'm left without my baby doll_

_I don't know what I'll do_

_THALIA_

_Nico, I've got to break out _

_So that I can get my hands on you_

_NICO_

_And girl, if__I can't touch you _

_Now I'm gonna lose __control_

_THALIA_

_Nico, you're my handsome knight _

_I've found my blue-eyed soul_

_BOTH_

_Sweet freedom is our goal_

_NICO_

_Thals, I wanna kiss ya!_

_THALIA_

_Let me out at the next toll!_

_BOTH_

_Without love_

_NICO_

_Life is like a prom that won't invite us_

_BOTH_

_Without love_

_NICO_

_Life's getting my big break and laryngitis_

_BOTH_

_Without love_

_THALIA_

_Life's a '45' when you can't buy it_

_ BOTH_

_Without love _

_THALIA_

_li__fe is like my mother on a diet!_

_ BOTH_

_Like a week that's only Mondays_

_ Only ice cream, never sundaes _

_Like a circle with no centre_

_ Like a door marked "do not enter!"_

_ Darling, I'll be yours forver_

_'Cause I never wanna be... _

_Without love _

_NICO_

_Yes now you've captured me _

_BOTH_

_Without love _

_THALIA_

_I surrender happily_

_ BOTH_

_Without love _

_BOTH _

_Oh Darlin,Never set me free _

_No, no, no No, I ain't lyin' _

_Never set me free_

_ No, no, no No,_

_ I dont wanna live without _

_THALIA_

_Love, love, love_

_ NICO_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_BOTH _

_Darling, you had best believe me__,_

_ Never leave me without love!_

Oh! They were awesome! Thalia sounded like Quinn from glee, which was a perfect voice for this song, and Nico's voice was good too. They both came back to the RV smiling. Hestia and Hades where next. Hades came out wearing a black T-shirt with ripped sleeves. Hestia was wearing a hoodie, shorts, shin high socks and sneakers. Ever since she dyed her hair a while ago, she looked a lot like Rihanna, but now she looked like if she was Rihanna's seventeen year old sister. She smiled at me and then went to get Hades, who was talking to Percy.

**3rd**** Person POV**

Hades and Hestia stood in the middle of the street and got ready to sing:

_[HESTIA]_  
_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _  
_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _  
_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie, _  
_I love the way you lie._

_[HADES]_  
_I can't tell you what it really is._  
_I can only tell you what it feels like._  
_And right now, it's a steel knife in my windpipe._  
_I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight._  
_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight._  
_High off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint._  
_And I love it, the more I suffer, I suffocate._  
_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, _  
_She fuckin' hates me, and I love it._  
_"Wait, where you goin'?"_  
_"I'm leavin' you!"_  
_"No you ain't! Come back!"_  
_We're runnin' right back, here we go again! _  
_It's so insane, cause when it's goin' good, it's goin' great._  
_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane._  
_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed._  
_I snap, "Who's that dude? I don't even know his name."_  
_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again._  
_I guess I don't know my own strength._

_[HESTIA]_  
_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _  
_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _  
_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie, _  
_I love the way you lie._  
_I love the way you lie._

_[HADES]_  
_You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe._  
_When you with 'em you meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em._  
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills used to get 'em._  
_Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em._  
_You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothin' to hurt 'em._  
_Now you're in each other's face, spewin' venom in your words when you spit 'em._  
_You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw, _  
_Hit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em._  
_It's the rage that's the culprit, controls you both._  
_So they say it's best to go your separate ways._  
_Guess that they don't know ya, 'cause today, that was yesterday._  
_Yesterday is over, it's a different day._  
_Sound like broken records playin' over, _  
_But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint_  
_You don't get another chance._  
_Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again._  
_Now you get to watch her leave out the window._  
_Guess that's why they call it window pane._

_[HESTIA]_  
_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _  
_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _  
_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie, _  
_I love the way you lie._  
_I love the way you lie._

_[HADES]_  
_Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean._  
_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine._  
_But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me._  
_When it comes to love you're just as blinded._  
_Baby please come back! It wasn't you, baby, it was me! _  
_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems._  
_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano._  
_All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though._  
_Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk! _  
_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_  
_Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball! _  
_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall! _  
_Next time? There won't be no next time! _  
_I apologize, even though I know it's lies! _  
_I'm tired of the games! I just want her back! I know I'm a liar! _  
_If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, _  
_I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire! _  
_Just gonna_

_[HESTIA]_  
_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _  
_But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts._  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, _  
_But that's all right, because I love the way you lie, _  
_I love the way you lie._  
_I love the way you lie..._

"Hey, you guys were great!" said Katie.

"Yeah!" said Athena. "anyway, who's next?"

"ANNABETH AND PERCY!" shouted someone.

"Umm…ok…" said Annabeth. She and Percy went and started singing:

_[PERCY]_

_You're riding in my car_  
_I turn on the radio_  
_I'm pulling you closer_  
_But you keep tellin' me no_  
_You say you don't like it_  
_But I know you're a liar_  
_'Cause when we kiss_  
_Ooh..._

_Fire_

_[ANNABETH]_

_Late at night_  
_You're taking me home_  
_You say you wanna stay_  
_But I want you to go_  
_Say I don't love you_  
_But you know I'm a liar_  
_'Cause when we kiss_  
_Ooh..._

_Fire_

[ANNABETH]

_You had a hold on me right from the start_  
_A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart_  
_My nerves all jumpin' actin' like a fool_  
_Well my kisses might burn_  
_But my heart stays cool_

[PERCY]

_Well Romeo and Juliet_  
_Sampson and Delilah_  
_Baby you can bet_  
_They were burnin' with desire_

_[ANNABETH]_

_If I say split_  
_Then I know that I'd be lying_  
_'Cause when we kiss_  
_Ooh..._

_Fire_

[BOTH]

_When we kiss_  
_I'm on fire_  
_Your tenderness_  
_Gives me desire_  
_I can't resist_  
_Your tender lips_  
_When we kiss_  
_Ooh..._

_Fire_

_When we kiss_  
_I'm on fire_  
_Your tenderness_  
_Gives me desire_  
_I can't resist_  
_Your tender lips_  
_When we kiss_  
_Ooh..._

_Fire _

**Athena's PON**

They finished to cheering. Percy kissed Annabeth. Humph! Stupid son of Poseidon! Stupid Poseidon! Why can't anyone be smart? AND I had to do a duet with Poseidon! UGH! We were next. Well, at least our duet isn't romantic. We started to sing.

_[POSEIDON]_

_She gets too hungry, for dinner at eight_

_She adores the theater, and won't arrive late_

_She'd never bother, with people she'd hate_

_That's why the lady is a tramp_

_Doesn't like crap games, _

_with barons and earls_

_Won't go to Harlem, in ermine and pearls_

_Won't dish the dirt, with the rest of those girls_

_That's why the lady is a tramp_

_She loves the __free__, fresh wind in her hair_

_Life without care_

_ she's broke, it's ok_

_She hates California, it's cold and it's damp_

_That's why the lady is a tramp _

_whooaaa_

_ oooh_

_[ATHENA]_

_OooooooohI get far too hungry for dinner at eight_

_I adore the theatre but never come late._

_[POSEIDO__N]_

_You'd never bother with anyone that you hate_

_[BOTH]_

_That's why the lady is a tramp._

_[ATHENA]_

_I like the free fresh wind in my hair_

_Life without care_

_Hate California, too cold and too damp_

_[both]_

_That's why the lady_

_That's why the lady_

_That's why the lady_

_That is why the lady is a tramp._

At the end of the song we shared a look for a second and walked away. Maybe Poseidon wasn't so bad after all…

**Katie's POV**

"Well Travis, looks like we're next!" I said.

"Yes, it does Katie-flower" he said smirking. I punched him. "Ow…" he said.

"Well don't call me Katie-flower!" I said. We got in the middle of the street and started singing.

_[TRAVIS]_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

_[KATIE]_

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this _

_magical fantasy_

_[BOTH]_

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it _

_secretly_

_So we take each others hand_

_Cause we seem to understand the _

_urgency _

_ooh_

_Just remember!_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of__)_

_So I'll tell you somethingThis could be love (This could be love)_

_because_

_I've had the time of my life_

_ no I never felt__ like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth _

_and I owe it all to you_

_Hey baby, hey baby_

_With my body and soul _

_I want you more than you'll ever know_

_So we'll just let it go _

_don't be afraid to lose control_

_Yes I know what's on your mind_

_ when you say"Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)_

_Just __remember!_

_You're the one thing I can't get enough of(I can't get enough of)_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love (this could be love)_

_ because_

_(I've had) I've had the time of my life _

_no I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth _

_and I owe it all to You!_

_I've had the time of my life_

_and I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth _

_and I owe it all to you_

_(I've had) I've had the time of my life_

_ no I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_ and I owe i__t all to you_

_ I've had the time of my life_

_and I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth _

_and I owe it all to you!_

We looked at each other and for a moment I thought maybe Travis isn't THAT annoying… Nah, he is.

"Hey guys, quick get changed for marry you!" yelled Nico. We jumped in the RV and got changed quick.

**Third person POV**

Everyone had their costumes' on. The boys were wearing tuxes and the girls were wearing Black dresses with a white bows. They all got into the middle of the street and sung:

_PERCY_

_It's a beautiful night,We're looking for something dumb to baby,I think I wanna marry you._

_ANNABETH_

_Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice?Who cares baby,I think I wanna marry you._

_THALIA_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,No one will know,_

_NICO_

_Come on girl._

_THALIA_

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,Shots of patron,_

_NICO_

_And it's on girl._

_KATIE AND TRAVIS_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;And we'll go, go, go, you're ready, like I'm ready._

_POSEIDON AND ATHENA_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,We're looking for something dumb to baby,I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice?Who cares baby,I think I wanna marry you._

_ARTEMIS_

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,So whatcha wanna do?_

_HERMES_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's , I won't blame you;It was fun girl._

_HESTIA AND HADES_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;And we'll go, go, go, you're ready, like I'm ready._

_ALL BOYS_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,We're looking for something dumb to baby,I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_ALL GIRLS_

_Or is it this dancing juice?Who cares baby,I think I wanna marry you._

_ALL_

_Just say I do,Tell me right now baby,Tell me right now baby. (Baby, baby)_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,We're looking for something dumb to baby,I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice?Who cares baby,I think I wanna marry you!_

They finished to a huge applause.

"So Hestia, have we got enough money for the hotel?" asked Artemis.

"ARE YOU FRIKIN' KIDDING ME? We have enough for the whole damn road trip!"

**Ok, wodja fink? I know it was a little crappy, but I just had to do this on request of my friend ****J**

**REVIEW!**


	3. a little big bang theory

I Don't own PJO or TBBT.

He he. I decided since they're in California, they may as well be in Pasadena. The Big Bang Theory fans, you know what this means J

A little Big Bang Theory

Nico's POV

"**What? We have enough money for the entire road trip?" I asked.**

"**Plus souvenirs!" Hestia said happily.**

"**Cool!" I said.**

"**Hey guys, you wanna go sightseeing?"**

"**Yeah!" said everyone. Athena and Annabeth looked at each other and smile excitedly.**

"**Hey guys…" said Annabeth "Seeing as we are in Pasadena, can we go check out Caltech?" she finished, doing her big pleading grey eyes thing. Most people groaned.**

"**Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase!" said Athena and Annabeth.**

"**Well… I'd go, but only if afterwards…" said Poseidon "WE HAVE A BEACH PARTY!"**

"**YEAH!" everyone said. Athena and Annabeth smiled triumphantly.**

"**Um… guys which way is Calet…Catlec…Ugh, the place you wanna go?" asked Travis.**

"**Um… I don't know" Athena said, frustrated. A bunch of nerdy looking people passed us. (A/N:TBBT FANS WATCH OUT! J)**

"**Hello? Excuse me but which way is Caltech?" Athena asked to the Indian one. He said nothing. "Can he talk?" Artemis asked.**

"**Yes, but not to women. You wanna know where Ca-" the one with glasses started but got interrupted by a short man wearing a turtle neck.**

"**Howard Wolowitz, and you are?" Howard said to Artemis. Artemis bit her tongue and raised her eyebrows, but Athena gave her a look like 'You cannot turn this man into a animal!'**

"**Ignore him." said the one with glasses. " We all work at Caltech, we could show you the way. I'm Leonard by the way. This is Sheldon," he pointed to the tall dude who looked like a praying mantis. "this is Raj," he pointed to the Indian one. "And you've met Wolowitz." He finished.**

"**Thanks." said Annabeth "Oh! I nearly forgot! These are Percy, Thalia , Nico ,Athena , Hermes, Artemis , Hestia, Travis, Katie, Poseidon , Hades and I'm Annabeth." she finished.**

"**Hmm… It seems that many of you seem to have names from Greek history." said Sheldon**

"**Oh yeah, we were all born in Greece that's why." Said Thalia, thinking fast.**

"**Good save." I muttered as we followed the group of nerds.**

"**thanks." she whispered back.**

"**So what do you guys do?" I asked.**

"**Well, what we DO is live as human beings, you would need to be more specific." said Sheldon.**

"**I mean… what do you do for work…" I said.**

"**Well I have a degree in engineering…" said Sheldon "BAZINGA! Who would ever want a job with as low a challenge as that?"**

"**Hey!" said Howard Wolowitz. Me and Thalia looked at each other.**

"**Did you understand any of that?" I asked.**

"**Nope." she said. We reached Caltech now. **

**Hermes POV**

Umm… I need a dictionary. What were these dudes talking about? Something about M theory … I glanced at Artemis. She shrugged. Well, the guy Leonard wasn't so bad, he was just talking about normal stuff, but Howard was making creepy comments and pick up lines to the girls ( for some reason, I got annoyed when he said them to Artemis…) and the dude Sheldon… well I just didn't understand him. Even Athena looked a little confused.

"Shut up Sheldon." said Leonard.

"Hey, you guys" said Percy, trying to make small talk. "Do you wanna come to a beach party tonight? We all are."

"Could we bring someone?" asked Leonard.

"Yeah…" Percy said.

"Ok, cool, I'll go." said Leonard.

"What? But tonight's Halo night!" complained Sheldon. The other guys sighed.

"For gods sake Sheldon!" said Leonard. Raj whispered something to Howard.

"Ok dude!" Howard said to Raj. "Raj and I wanna go."

"Kay." said Athena. We walked around Caltech for a while, until most of us got bored.

"Hey Athena, shouldn't we be going back to the hotel to get ready for the party?" I asked. I'd SERIOUSLY had enough of this physics shit.

"Yes! Uh… I mean, yes we should get going. We went to the hotel and got ready.

**Ok, what didja fink? Yeah, and as well as show some of the characters from the shows I like, at one point they will act like them too J**


	4. Da Beach

**Sorry for taking so long! I got banned of my laptop for a week. =[ Well there is gonna be a little more TBBT in this one but after that they'll be going to… well I dunno. Help me pick! Oh, also gods and demigods can get drunk in this story.**

**The Beach**

**Travis POV**

We all got ready for the beach party. I was wearing Bermuda shorts and a t-shirt. Katie was wearing a bikini top and a sarong.

"Looking good, Katie-flower!" I said smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Call me that again Travis, and I swear to Zeus that I will fu-" she started, but got interrupted by Hades asking if we're ready.

"Yes!" we called, and went down the elevator.

"Ok guys, LETS GO!" yelled Poseidon.

"CALM DOWN!" Yelled Athena.

"Fine!" said Poseidon, pouting.

"God, what will he be like after alcohol?" chuckled Hestia.

"A dolphin on steroids." laughed Artemis.

"Hey!" said Poseidon, and everyone laughed. "Meanies!" he huffed. We all walked down to the beach and set up a buffet table. The buffet was pretty good, with pizza's , sundaes, and more. We also decided that if this was gonna be a beach party, we were gonna have alcohol. There where tequila sunrise's on the table, vodka, beer, shots etc. On the way here we invited a bunch of random people that we didn't know, so basically, this was gonna be like a party me and Connor would throw. By the time we were done some people had already arrived. I grabbed a shot and drunk. Katie did too.

"Ooh, you like drinking, eh Katie-flower?" I asked sarcastically. She punched me.

"Ow…" I said.

"Do not call me Katie-flower!" she yelled, but she was smiling.

"Sure thing Katie-flower." I said, smirking. Again, she punched me.

**Hestia's POV**

"Hey look!" said Hades.

"What?" I said.

"That Leonard dude is making out with some blonde chick!" he said.

"Really?" I said, looking.

"yeah!" He said, slurring slightly.

"Are you drunk?" I asked. He counted with his fingers.

"Um… yeah." He said.

"Me too." I giggled.

"Hey guys!" Nico came over with Thalia.

"Why are you wearing a sombrero?" I asked.

"Uhhh… I dunno…Anyway! Travis and Katie are making out!" he said, pointing to across the beach.

"Oh yeah!" Hades said.

"This gonna be a _looong _night." I said.

**Da-da! What didja fink? Sooo… I dunno where their gonna go next. So help me by REVIEWING!**


	5. hagovers and HIMYM

**Hey guys! I'm gonna do a little 'How I Met Your Mother' in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Hangover and HIMYM**

**Katie POV**

"Uhhh…" I muttered. Then I rolled over. I screamed.

"Travis?" I realised I was only wearing my underwear. "Oh gods…"

"Did we…?" he asked.

"I think so…" I bit my lip. Then I looked at him.

"Wanna do it again?" I asked.

"Ok!" he said.

"Wait! Did you use protection last time?" I asked. He checked.

"Yep."

"Ok, go get another…" I said, and he went.

"Ok, ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

**Nico POV**

"I hate hangovers" I said.

"Me too." Thalia said, rubbing her head.

"Why am I wearing a sombrero?"

"I have no idea."

"Why do you have a picture of a kitten saying 'TACOWS AWR YURMEY!' on your forehead?"

"Again, I do not know." she said.

"Why is there a piñata over there?"

"FOR GODS SAKE, ARE YOU DUMB? I DO NOT FU-" she started but got interrupted.

"Guys! Time to go to the RV! We're gonna go to New York!" Athena shouted.

"Aww! I already live there!" yelled Percy.

"Yeah, about that - WE DON'T CARE!" Athena yelled back. We got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Where are Katie and Travis?" asked Athena impatiently. Right on cue, they came rushing down the stairs, buttoning their shirts and blushing.

"Oooh, what have you two been up to?" asked Thalia, smirking. The pair blushed and everyone else laughed.

"Ok, guys lets go!" said Athena.

"God, somebody's snappy this morning…" said Poseidon. Athena glared at him.

"Shut up you!"

"I prefer you when you're drunk. You laugh and sing coco cabana at random times." Poseidon huffed. We all rushed to the RV before Athena's head exploded.

"Looks like you're not the only one who hates hangovers." Thalia smirked, and we laughed.

**Artemis POV**

Everyone was playing a game of cards, until…

"Guys, I'm _hungry_!" Hermes complained.

"Well, I'm hungover, and I ain't crying about crying about it!" said Artemis.

"Ooh, somebody's been taking their bitchy pills!" said Hermes, and everyone laughed. In the end, we stopped outside a bar called McLarans. **(HIMYM!)**

"I've never been here before…" Said Percy.

"Well, Percy, even though you live in New York, you haven't seen it all." said Annabeth. He poked his tongue out at her. We went in. There weren't many people except for 5 people sitting in one of the booths and a couple of girls sitting on stools next to the bar. We went in the booth next to the five people. I could hear what they were saying.

"Ted! C'mon! You gotta let me throw a party on your roof!" said a blonde one wearing a suit.

"Fine Barney," said 'Ted' "But no strippers! Zoey is coming over and, well, your strippers are just gross."

"Fine! But I personally think you need a stripper for your 32nd birthday. But if I can't do that, at least let me invite a bunch of random people."

"I agree with Barney. The best way to enjoy a birthday is to invite a bunch of people you don't know, get REALLY drunk, start having a karaoke, and then make-out with your Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Husband/wife." said the red head.

"Okay… fine." said Ted. Then the blonde dude - Barney -looked at our table.

"Ted! Radomers! Ask! Party! Now!" he said. They all got up and came to our table.

"Excu-" Ted started, but got interrupted.

"How would you all like to come to a party on a roof?"

"Two questions, first, Who are you?" asked Hestia. Barney opened his mouth but a brunette interrupted him.

"I'm Robin," she said, "That's Barney" she pointed at the blonde dude, "Lily" she pointed at a short red-head, "Marshall," she pointed at a freakishly tall dude "And Ted!" she finished, pointing at the brown haired dude.

"Ok, second question, Where?" asked Hestia. Robin wrote the address on a sheet of paper.

"Ok, cool, we'll go!" said Katie.

"Cool!" said lily. Then they all walked out.

"Guys, looks like we're gonna get trashed again!" said Travis. We groaned. Just then, Aphrodite walked in.

"Aphrodite? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Artemis! I need to talk to you in private!" she said.

"Ok…" I said, confused. I'd never been her favourite person, because I swore to maidenhood. We went to the ladies room.

"Ok, Artemis I need you to do me a favour." she said.

"Um… ok what?" I asked.

"Well, you know those people who just walked out?"

"Yeah?" I said, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Well you know Robin and Barney?" I nodded.

"I need you to match them up for me." she said.

"What? Do I have to?" I said.

"Yes, or I'll tell daddy!" THIS is why it is annoying to have Aphrodite for a half-sister.

"Fine!" I sighed.

"Yay!" she started to walk out but then she turned and said "Oh and Artemis," she started.

"What?" I said.

"Love is right around the corner for you." she said, and walked out.

**OK, So I made this chapter longer than usual. I'll update soon. Until then….**

**REVIEW**

**\\\\/**

**\\\/**

**\\/**

**\/**


	6. AN And adoptian?

**Ok, guys! I need to give up this story! =( Anyone want to adopt it? INBOX ME!**


End file.
